Self Inflicted
by ccootttt
Summary: song fic :D Daphne thinks about how danger prone she is and how she really feels about Fred. Bleh, hard to summarise just please read xD and dont forget to review! :D


_Author's note: okay heyy everyone :] so this is my first song fic, so please be nice if you review xD anyway i listen to a lot of music from all different genres and stuff, so if this goes well then i think i'll be writing more ^-^ _

_Told from Daphne's point of view_

_So here we go, the song is self inflicted by Katy Perry ^-^_

**Remember when I dove into the crowd  
And I got a bloody knee under my skin, a mark from wiping out  
It brings back the memories**

I winced as I looked up at the blonde boy driving the van next to me. Freddie was in his usual attire, blue shirt, white jumper, blue jeans and of course, his signature ascot. He's just so damn hot. Unfortunately I'm nowhere near good enough for this stud, what with my clumsy nature and all. I always act like such a moron around him. Just thinking about all the accidents I've had makes me cringe!

**Every bone's been broken  
But my heart is still wide open**

But of course, there's still a chance isn't there? A little bit of light at the end of the tunnel for dainty little Daphne?

**I can't stop  
Don't care if I lose  
Baby you are the weapon I choose  
These wounds are self inflicted**

Well, no, no there isn't. He has a girlfriend you see; a perfect, pretty, posh little blonde with blue eyes and a flawless smile that has Fred practically drooling. She knocks me sick.

**I'm going down in flames for you  
Baby you are the weapon I choose  
These wounds are self inflicted  
One more thing I'm addicted too**

Yet for some strange reason, I continue to torture myself. I just can't imagine myself with anyone other than Fred, and its hurts to see him with her.

**With each scar there's a map that tells a story**

So many mysteries and so many tales of Daph's dangerprone-ness.

**what a souvenir of Young love's like jumping out  
An airplane riding a tidal wave on an ocean of emotion  
My heart rips me wide open**

I kid myself, get my hopes up each time I trip; longing for Fred to cradle me in his arms and see if I'm okay. He's so kind, he hates it when I get hurt, he hates it when I'm upset. But what he doesn't know is he's the one I'm doing this for. I want his attention. I guess that could be the reason I'm so danger prone, but none of my bumps and bruises hurt as much as when he leaves me each day to see her.

**I can't stop  
Don't care if I lose  
Baby you are the weapon I choose  
These wounds are self inflicted  
I'm going down in flames for you  
Baby you are the weapon I choose  
These wounds are self inflicted  
One more thing I'm addicted too**

But you know what? I just don't care; the seconds I spend in Fred's arms are the moments I'll always cherish, even if it just hurts me later on. It was worth it. I don't care if I'm hurting myself, I don't care if I'm just making it worse, and I certainly don't care what that little tart he's dating thinks of it all. The only thing I care about is him.

**And I cover up these scars  
(We'll make it we'll make it but we break it)  
And I can't stop seeing stars  
(lets hope not die)  
Whenever you're around  
Around**

We're here now, in yet another old, haunted house. And once again, we're searching for clues. I'm with Fred, it's just the two of us, Velma's gone off somewhere with Shaggy and Scooby. I watch him, my breathing speeding up considerably as I watch him thinking things over, then as always, I have to ruin it and trip on a loose floorboard. Clever aren't I? I'm rather dazed actually; just kind of lying here wondering what happened. Then I see him, he rushed to my side and gently pulled me into his chest, making my heart race and my cheeks turn even redder than my hair. That's when I realize, I just can't stop being danger prone, I can't help being ditzy and most of all, I can't stop these feelings for Freddie.

**I can't stop  
Don't care if I lose  
Baby you are the weapon I choose  
These wounds are self inflicted  
I'm going down in flames for you  
Baby you are the weapon I choose  
These wounds are self inflicted  
One more thing I'm addicted too**

As my luck would have it, his phone rang and he embraced me. I pulled away reluctantly and he frowned and answered his phone. He uttered a few vague responses, mainly yes or no answers, and then hung up. "Sorry Daph, I got to go, Angele said that we need to talk." And with that he stood up and left.

'We need to talk'? Daphne grinned, that's never a good sign. Maybe there was some hope for her after all.

I smiled and stood up, watching him sauntering down the driveway through a nearby window.

**I can't stop no I can't stop  
no I can't stop  
Oh I'm going out in flames  
Oh I'm going down in flames  
Oh  
Baby you are the weapon I choose  
Baby you are the weapon I choose...**


End file.
